


Flustered

by jlovesallfandoms



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, FWP, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I couldn't help myself, Nobody Dies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlovesallfandoms/pseuds/jlovesallfandoms
Summary: "You look really pretty.""What?""I said 'the Empire is shitty'. G'night, Jyn."Or, two times Jyn and Cassian say something they don't mean, and one time they do.





	

* * *

 

It had been a month since their fateful return from Scarif, the suicide mission that was meant to kill them all, but ended up freeing them. It granted the rebellion a new hope, a hope that they all needed. If Jyn tried to think of how it all happened, how they all managed to get off alive, how finally she found her home after so long, how she found something to live for, to die for… that kind of thinking would do nobody any good. It would only dwell on the past, when she, when all of them, needed to look towards the future. The future of the rebellion, the future that she never thought she’d have a chance at.

It took a month for her and the crew of Rogue One to fully recover, to get back into their own lives as much as they could. Jyn made it a point to stay in the rebellion, and when Cassian learned of this, he made it a point to transfer units. As respected heroes of the rebellion, any member of Rogue One could very well ask for any favor, even to take a permanent leave from service if they so wished. And so Cassian’s request was to be temporarily transferred to whatever unit Jyn was assigned. He knew he would have always served better as their intelligence officer, but he has been in this fight for most of his life, and would have  _ given _ his life for the fight. He would allow himself this small reward for the price he has paid, the price he was willing to pay.

So that night when Jyn had finished debriefing and interviewing each recruit on their past and why each of them wanted to fight for the rebellion, Cassian could not help but notice the way the screen’s fluorescent lighting reflected off her downturned eyes, how her eyelashes concealed whatever she was reading in her hand, how her hair was falling out of her bun slowly, and how he could hold each cascading strand in the palm of his hand if he rushed to her now. 

“You look really pretty,” Cassian sighed before he could stop himself. The recruits were beginning to file out of the room and retire to their bunks for the night cycle, but each one stopped in their tracks in bewilderment at their captain. 

“What?”Jyn looked up from the files in her hand, her cheeks flushed, and for the first time, he caught her off guard. Her eyes widened, and her brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and amusement. 

“I said ‘the Empire is shitty’. G’night, Jyn.” Cassian fumbled for a recovery, but only awkwardly half-waved goodbye and rushed out of the room. The next morning, a recruit greeted him with a vexing smile and eyes of mirth.

“The Empire is pretty _shitty_ , Captain.” The recruit barely was able to manage finish his remark without choking on his own laughter. The recruit spent the rest of that day cleaning out the dishes in the mess hall and kept far away from the curiosity of Jyn for the unusual punishment.

* * *

 

Jyn did her best not to waste too much time thinking on Cassian’s fumble on words the past week. He’s been acting strange ever since, avoiding her in the mess hall and acting harsher on the recruits. She’d asked Kaytoo about his odd demeanor, and all she got were sarcastic remarks. So the night when physical training in combat began, she expected nothing different than the normal treatment.

It was their job to teach each recruit how to defend themselves, and they would not take it lightly. Many of the recruits doubted this portion of training was necessary; their blasters would always be their primary defence, but of course it was their job to show them what would happen should they fail. One recruit, a young woman not so much younger than Jyn, held a practice blaster in hand as she looked at Jyn with boredom.

“We don’t need to be practicing this.” The woman sighed, “teach us how to shoot the blasters more so we could  _ actually _ defend ourselves.”

As a demonstration, Jyn formed a fist and hit the woman’s arm with a light amount of force, sending the blaster flying out of her grasp and into hers. In a swift move, Jyn swept the woman’s feet from under her with a weak kick and pointed the practice blaster to her forehead. The woman’s eyes widened in bewilderment as each recruit turned their heads to watch.

“Tell me again why you shouldn’t be practicing this.” Jyn shook her head and let the woman get up on her own. These recruits needed to be whipped into shape if they wanted to stand a chance against the Empire, and to be more than fodder for storm troopers. 

After the demonstration, the recruits seemed more than willing to learn the lesson for the day. Jyn leaned against the doorframe and looked over their training, watching Cassian with a close eye. His recovery took longer than hers after his fall when trying to retrieve the plans off Scarif, and a part of her still worried for him. She shook her head, silently berating herself for it. The distant, distracted thought of him dominated her thoughts, and it was not for pity, and even deep inside she knew it was not truly worry. He didn't need her worrying after him, just as she didn't need him worrying about her. Ever since their fateful return off Scarif, she has not been able to put a name to it. It was not platonic, and it was not simple lust. It was something entirely different, something she has never known or dared to know before.

Jyn watched how he demonstrated each new move with ease, as if he has not spent the past month in the medbay. He was trained for this, practically raised for this, akin to herself. Something about watching him fight sparked something in her, a feeling almost similar to the feeling in her stomach when escaping Jedha. But back then, that was adrenaline laced with fear. She had no reason to feel this emotion now, whatever it was.

When the recruits filed out to the mess hall, Jyn made her way towards him. He was putting his arms through his jacket again, as the exertion of the practice was too warm to keep it on.

“Cassian,” Jyn blurted before she could help herself. She was not sure what she was originally planning to say, and mentally kicked herself for acting like this, like how he did a week ago. Cassian turned his head in curiousity, expecting her to continue. Kaytoo walked through the door, adding even more expectancy. Jyn cleared her throat and hit his arm like a friend would. “You… you fight well.”

“Oh,” Cassian frowned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Thanks, I guess. You too.”

Jyn gave him a meek smile and excused herself, eloquently rushing out of the room. She did not have a destination, as long as it was anywhere but there. Kaytoo made his way to Cassian, who was still staring after her dumbstruck.

“That’s not what she wanted to say.” Kaytoo said in a matter-of-fact manner.  

“I can see that.” Cassian sighed and began to make his way to the mess hall.

“And you won’t tell her what  _ you  _ meant to say either.”

“Stay out of it, or I swear you won’t get another blaster again.” Cassian could not believe he was having a stare down with his own droid, until the droid in question shrugged and continued ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by a tumblr post, which inspired fanart and now this fic. Sorry for a few plotholes and not explaning exactly "how" they survive, but I just had to get this out it wouldn't leave my mind. I had to get this out to help my poor heart cope with the canon ending of Rogue One. Complete fluff, Im sorry pal.
> 
> Adorable fan art created by tumblr user pershunn  
> Adorable idea created by tumblr user incorrectrogueone
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> To be continued


End file.
